dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Conquest
Conquest is a form of PvP. It is a war between Bontarians and Brakmarians over alignment villages or aligned territories. An aligned area provides members of that alignment with one or more of the following: * Additional bonuses if PvP mode is active. * Usage of Imp Carriers if your side masters the Imp Village * Usage of the Prisms as teleports * Access to unique resources, monsters or buffs only available in a certain area. Therefore the ownership of areas by one's alignment can be highly sought after but it may be a challenging venture alone. Prism of Conquest Prism conquest is where aligned players fight for control of a conqurable area. Originally all areas start off neutral, however when an aligned player places a Prism of Conquest: the area (if it's connecting to another of that alignment's territories) now belongs to that alignment. This means that the area is now 'Aligned', this means that players of that alignment receive their 'wing' bonus in that area. If the prism is defeated the area returns to neutral state. ; Notes * Unlike the defenders, the attackers do not know who or how many defenders, if any, there are till 5 seconds before the start of the battle. * Because the defenders join 5 seconds before the start of the battle, any equipment and healing before the battle should be done before joining as a defender. Placing A Prism If a conquerable territory is void of any prism, you can place one. To place a prism you need to be level 50 or higher. Attacking A Prism ; The goal of the attackers is to destroy the prism. An opposing alignment may retake the area by attacking the prism. The player must head to the prism then click on the 'attack' option on the prism to initiate the fight. A message will then be displayed on alignment chat to both alignments, defenders in the area will be alerted by a different message and an alarm. The battle timer for prism attacks lasts for 2 minutes and 30 seconds rather than the usual 30 seconds on regular fights. Once the timer runs out the battle begins. Defending A Prism ; The goal of the defenders is to defeat all the attackers with the prism still standing. The defending alignment will be alerted by a message on the alignment chat and any players of the defending alignment by a different message and an alarm. Defenders do not actually need to get to the same map as the prism - rather simply the same territory. Once in the same territory, a player needs only to open their alignment tab on 'join' to see the numbers, lvl and names of the attackers and any other defenders that have already joined. To join, simply click on an open space. A total of 7 defenders can join from this window with a number available as reserves (they automaticly join the defenders if there is a space available before the battle). Defenders will join the battle 5 seconds before the start. Villages / Heart Prism Conquest There are 7 conquerable villages in Dofus: * Dopple Village * Imp Village * Air Pandala * Fire Pandala * Water Pandala * Earth Pandala * The Zoth Village A protected heart (a type of prism) belong to each of these areas where the battle is similar to that of a Prism of Conquest fight with the following differences: * The battle timer goes down at the normal rate. * Defenders must join the same time as attackers. They can not join from the alignment tab. * The heart, unlike Prism of Conquests, will attack & defend itself with spells. However, before reaching the heart a number of defenses stand in the way of attackers. These includes aggressive guards / monsters to the opposing alignment. When a player defeats the first of these NPC defenders, it triggers a message on the alignment chat - visible to both alignments. This prompts defenders to arrive in the area as well as additional attackers. Category:Alignment